What a girl does to get an A
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alex Russo use some special tricks to get an A on her exams...


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

**What a girl does to get an A**

**Alex Russo is in History class at school. Today is the day when the students will find out how they did on the big mid-term exams.**

"Okay, class...I'm gonna had out the results. I hope you took the time to study and then did your best, in case you didn't now it's a little late for second thoughts." says Mr Steve Eagle, the new hot and cool teacher.

Now it's almost 4 months since Mr Steve Eagle became the new History teacher at the school and since she first saw him, Alex has thought that he's soo damn sexy. Despite the fact that Alex is a really sassy and super-confident young woman she hasn't made any kind of attempt to get some nice steamy sex with her teacher. If she did, both of them would probably get in big trouble. Alex may not be mega-smart, but she's also not stupid enough to make a move on a man who's not only too old for her though also happens to be her teacher.

Suddenly a hard deep male voice makes Alex snap out of her day-dreams.

"Miss Russo, an F." says Mr Eagle as he place Alex' exam-results on her desk. "You gotta start doin' your school-work or I will tell your parents that their daughter isn't gonna get high enough points to be able to move on to next grade."

"What...? I might be forced to repeat this year? No way! Fuck! Me won't be the loser who has to do a whole damn year of freakin' school-shit all over again." says Alex.

"I know that it's not fun, but unless you get at least a B in History there's no other way." says Mr Eagle in a serious mature tone.

"Please, sir! There's gotta be something I can do to make you bring me up to an A." says Alex, looking very sad as if she was close to tears.

"Perhaps we can come up with something. Stay after class and I'll see what options you have." says Mr Eagle.

45 minutes later, Alex stay behind while the rest of the students head off to next class.

"Miss Alexandra Russo, I am very disappointed about your weak performance in my class. It's pretty obvious that the subject of History don't seem very important to you." says Mr Eagle in a dark serious tone. It's clear that he is not happy.

"Sir, I've never been a fan of school..." says Alex. "I'm kinda more into...'pleasure'..."

"What form of pleasure do you refer to?" says Mr Eagle, who still seem totally angry.

"Sexual pleasure, sir." says Alex with a confident seductive smile.

"I don't want my high school students to think about sex." says Mr Eagle.

"Oh, maybe this can make you change your mind, sir." says Alex as she walk over to the classroom-stereo, turn on a sexy song and starts to dance sexy.

"Miss Russo, stop that at once!" says Mr Eagle in an angry tone.

"No, relax. Enjoy the fun." says Alex in a smooth sexy voice as she keep on dancing and slowly strip.

After a few minutes the song come to an end and Alex is in only her tiny pink satin thong and black lace push-up bra.

"Put your clothes back on." says Mr Eagle.

"I have a better idea, sir. Why don't you show me your big dick instead...?" says Alex with a sexy wink.

"Alexandra Russo, that's it. I will call your father right now." says Mr Eagle as he grab his phone.

Alex quickly snatch her teacher's phone, pull down his pants and boxers and starts to slowly stroke his big dick.

"Miss Russo, what the hell are you doing?" says Mr Eagle in an angry tone.

"Givin' you a handjob...and call me Alex, sir." says Alex with a sexy erotic voice.

"No, stop it." says Mr Eagle.

Mr Eagle's dick starts to get hard, even if he doesn't want it to.

"Mmm, you have a very sexy dick, sir." says Alex.

"Ah, what the fuck? Keep goin' with that, Miss Russo." says Mr Eagle as he no longer try to deny what is going on and that he like what his student is doing to him.

"My name's Alex." says Alex.

"Okay, Alex. You can call me Steve." says Mr Eagle.

"Yes, sir." says Alex as she giggle a little.

Alex begins to stroke Mr Eagle's dick faster now.

"Wanna cum on my sexy face, Steve?" says Alex.

"No, I wanna fuck you, Alex." says Steve.

"Yay!" says Alex as she jump up and down in joy, like a young kid.

"Let me see your pussy." says Mr Eagle in a dark manly voice as he rip Alex' thong in half.

"Mmm..." whisper Alex.

"You have a beautiful teen-pussy." says Mr Eagle with a smile.

"Fuck me, Steve. I want you to do it." says Alex.

"Bend over on my desk and I'll bang that cute pussy from behind." says Mr Eagle.

Alex smile and does what her teacher tells her to do ( for once ).

"I'm ready...I think..." says Alex.

"Alex, ready or not, you'll get fucked now." says Mr Eagle as he push his dick all the way into Alex' pussy.

"Holy shit!" screams Alex, but not in pain. In pleasure, cause she really love it.

"Good girl, Alex! Your pussy feels so fuckin' good." says Mr Eagle. "So nice. Fresh young teen-pussy. Really tight and soft. The best type of sex there is."

"Oooohhh, yes! Huge adult man-dick in me. I love it, I freakin' damn love it soo much!" moans Alex.

"Ahhh, yes! You have such a nice tight pussy, Alex. It hugs my dick. Yes, the feels so damn good." moans Mr Eagle.

"Oh yeah, you fuck me so nice. Deep in me, please." says Alex.

"Okay, little slut." says Mr Eagle as he starts to fuck Alex, harder and faster.

"Oooohhh, shit! Me love it, Steve! Fuck me!" moans Alex.

"Alex, you love this?" says Mr Eagle.

"Yes, Steve. It feels awesome." says Alex.

"Little naughty slut, enjoy my dick in your pussy." says Mr Eagle.

"Do I make myself worth an A now?" says Alex in a sweet childish tone.

"I can't say for sure yet, Alex." says Mr Eagle.

"Oh my gosh, your dick feels so fuckin' nice!" moans Alex.

Mr Eagle thrust his dick all the way deep into Alex' pussy and cum in her.

"YES, so fuckin' nice! Mmm, cum in me, Steve! OMG!" moans Alex as she get her orgasm.

"Sexy Alex, you'll get your A." says Mr Eagle with a smile as he pull out his dick from Alex' pussy.

"Thanks, sir!" says Alex. "I've never had this much fun in school, workin' to get an A before."

"So maybe you want to get your A on future exams the same way? You're a natural talent for it." says Mr Eagle.

"I could fuck my way to an A on my exams? Awesome! Yes, of course I wanna do that, sir." says Alex.

A month later, Alex enter Mr Eagle's office.

She looks kinda sad and she seems to be close to tears.

"Steve, I gotta talk to you about something..." says Alex in a low weak tone. She looks like she need to puke.

"Alex, what's the problem?" says Mr Eagle in a calm friendly tone.

Alex gently rub her tummy and says "I have something in here that you left there..."

"You are...?" says Mr Eagle.

"...pregnant, yes. And it has to be your kid, cause you're the only man who's ever fucked me without protection." says Alex.

"I'm sorry, Alex..." says Mr Eagle, who feels really sorry for making Alex pregnant since she seem no happy about being on the way towards being a teen mom.

"It's okay..." says Alex. "I'm not gonna keep the baby so you can keep fuckin' me to make me get my A."

"I will not force you to keep the baby, Alex. We'll see each other for a fuck on Monday after school then."

"Yes, Steve. I look forward to it." says Alex with a cute smile.

Alex smile as she walk towards the school-cafeteria.

"Hi, Alex!" says Harper as she walk up to Alex' side.

"Hi, Harps!" says Alex.

"I haven't seen you much for a few weeks, where have you been between classes?" says Harper.

"In the bathroom, thinking about hot guys, I guess..." says Alex.

Five months later.

Alex still has the baby in her tummy and it's hard to hide the fact that her tummy is much bigger now.

Her parents have asked her what's going on, but Alex just claim that she's been eating too much candy and gained weight because of that.

She's also told them that she will soon start working out and get back in shape.

Alex has managed to get an appointment with a doctor the next day who will have the baby in her tummy removed.

She is happy that she's finally going to get her nice perfect body back. The sexy body that she know Mr Eagle is turned on by.

Another thing that makes her happy is that her parents and her brothers has no idea that she's been fucking with a teacher to get an A on her exams.

When she enter the doctor's office, Alex feels a bit nervous. Not that strange, After all she here to have the doctor end the life for her first little child.

"Hi, my name's Doctor Anna Gray and I understand that you're Alex. You wanted to have a child in your tummy removed, right?" says the female doctor.

"Yes, I can't keep the baby and I don't want to so, please...can we have it removed...?" says Alex.

"Of course, let me check out that everything's okay and then we'll get you into surgery." says Doctor Gray with a calm friendly voice.

Once it's clear that Alex and the baby is okay, Doctor Gray takes Alex to surgery.

"This will take some time and it's gonna hurt so we have to make sure you're asleep throughout the procedure." says Doctor Gray.

"Of course, doctor." says Alex.

90 minutes later, Alex wake up in a hospital-bed. She look down on her tummy. When she sees that her normal fit tummy is back she smile. There's a scar from where they had to make a cut and remove the baby, but Alex know that the scar will heal in a few days.

Doctor Gray enter the room.

"Oh, nice to see that you're awake, Alex." says Doctor Gray. "The procedure went great. We managed to get the baby out without doin' any permanent damage to you."

"Thanks, doctor!" says Alex.

"I'm just doin' my job. I hope the father of your baby is okay with the fact that you decided to not to keep it." says Doctor Gray.

"He's fine with it, no problems." says Alex.

"Okay. Why didn't he come here to be with you through all this?" says Doctor Gray.

"Uh...he's at work." says Alex.

"Work?" says Doctor Gray surprised. She thought Alex had gotten pregnant after sex with a guy her own age.

"Yeah...my man is kinda an older guy. He's 29." says Alex with a casual smile.

"Oh..." is all that Doctor Gray can say at the moment.

"Are you gonna call the police now?" says Alex in a weak voice, clearly afraid that Doctor Gray is mad at her for being in a sexual relationship with an older man.

"No, I understand. Love has no age-limits. In fact, my husband is older than me. We met when I was 19 and he was like 35...he was my college science-professor." says Doctor Gray. "Actually it's thanks to him that I'm such an awesome doctor today. He's taught me everything I know when it comes to my job."

"Oh, cool." says Alex with a friendly smile.

"My awesome Carl is the only man for me." says Doctor Gray as she blush a little. "I love him so much."

"So sweet." says Alex.

The next day at school, Mr Eagle walks up to Alex.

"Alex, I see you've got your slim perfect body back." says Mr Eagle.

"Yes, sir. The baby is gone now." says Alex.

"Okay, I'll walk you to class." says Mr Eagle.

"Thanks, sir. You're so sweet." says Alex.

"I hope I'll see you after the end of the school-day later?" says Mr Eagle in a low tone so only Alex can hear him.

"Yes, of course, Steve. I need an A in a few more classes and I really love how I can get it by fucking with you, hottie." says Alex in her own low tone.

"Okay. Simply tell me later what classes you need an A in and you and I fuck and I talk to the teacher of those classes later and tells them to give you an A." says Mr Eagle.

"Thanks so much!" says Alex.

The same day after school, Harper decides to follow Alex and see what she's gonna do. In a normal case Harper would just ask her best friend, but since it seems like Alex don't wanna tell her, she instead do this.

Alex goes to Mr Eagle's office and gently knock on the door.

"Who is it...?" says Mr Eagle's voice from inside the room.

"Alex Russo." says Alex.

"Oh, come in, Alex." says Mr Eagle as he open the door.

"Hi, sir!" says Alex as she gives Mr Eagle a hot sensual kiss.

"OMG, is Alex hot for teacher...?" thinks Harper, who watch Alex and Mr Eagle from behind a few lockers.

"Alex, let's do our thing." says Mr Eagle as he and Alex enter his office and close and lock the door.

"Are they gonna...have sex?" thinks Harper to herself.

Harper sneak over to the door, put her ear close and try to hear what's going on in there.

She can hear Alex say "Steve, I wanna suck your dick."

She can also hear Mr Eagle respond with "Alex, suck my huge dick. Take it deep in your throat, baby."

Harper can't believe it. She knew that Alex had a strong sex-drive, but doing it with a teacher? No, that's not something Harper would have thought about Alex.

Feeling disgusted by Alex having sex with a teacher, Harper run to a bathroom to puke.

In Mr Eagle's office, Alex has Mr Eagle's dick down in her throat and she love it.

"You love this, huh?" says Mr Eagle with a teasing smirk.

Alex smile as an answer.

"Good. Mmm, yes. Suck my dick, Alex. Yes, good girl." whisper Mr Eagle.

10 minutes later, Alex stop sucking Mr Eagle's dick.

"I'm gonna fuck you in the ass today, sweetie." says Mr Eagle in a hard manly tone.

"Kinky! Me love!" says Alex and it's true. Alex love kinky sex.

Alex pull off her skinny jeans and show that she's not wearing panties.

"Okay, let's fuck." says Mr Eagle as he gently push Alex up against the wall, push his dick into her tight ass and starts to fuck her ass doggy-style.

"Mmmmm, oh shit so fun!" moans Alex with pleasure.

"Oh yeah! Enjoy my dick up your sexy ass." says Mr Eagle.

"Yes, I fuckin' love this." says Alex.

"Such a nice warm ass you have. It's really nice to fuck." says Mr Eagle.

"You're so nice and big. Fuck me, Steve." moans Alex.

"Little sexy Alex, you're awesome." whisper Mr Eagle.

"Aaahhh, yes I am." moans Alex.

After a few minutes, Mr Eagle cum deep inside Alex' ass.

"OMG, so fuckin' awesome! Yes!" moans Alex with pleasure as she get a huge powerful orgasm.

"That was really good, baby." says Mr Eagle.

"Of course." says Alex with a cute smile.

"You'll get an A in Math for sure, cause you were such a good little slut and took my seed up your ass today." says Mr Eagle.

"Yay! Thanks soo much!" says Alex.

"No problem, Alex. When you need to get low score on your exams, just come to me and we'll fuck you all the way to the A." says Mr Eagle.

"Awww! Nice!" says Alex with a soft sexy voice.

Alex feel really happy as she leave Mr Eagle's office and head to her locker to grab her bag.

Harper has the locker next to Alex and she is there to get her bag as well. When she sees Alex she almost get that vomit-feeling from before back.

"Harps, are you okay?" says Alex when she notice that her friend looks like she's gonna puke.

"Uh, sure..." says Harper. "I have to say...that I know what's goin' on with you and Mr Eagle."

"What...? Did you tell anyone?" says Alex.

"No, of course not." says Harper.

"Oh, good." says Alex.

"Alex, are you crazy? He's our teacher and too old for you and you have sex with him. You shouldn't do that." says Harper.

"Why not, Harps? I like him, he's very cool and sexy." says Alex.

"You're serious? You sound like a perverted slut. Sorry for saying this, but you sound like GeGe." says Harper.

"I sound like that bitch? Harps, you're supposed to be my best friend. How the fuck dare you say that I'm similar to stupid GeGe? We hate GeGe." says Alex in an angry tone.

"I said sorry..." says Harper.

"Okay, fine, I forgive you. Please, you have to promise to never tell anyone that I have sex with our teacher, okay? I do it to get an A on my exams, cause if I don't get A they'll force me to repeat eleventh grade." says Alex.

"Your school-results are that low? I had no idea." says Harper.

"They are that low. I've never been much for school-work and this is the only way I can keep movin' on to next grade, cause I so don't wanna be stuck in this fuckin' eleventh grade for another lame year." says Alex.

"Alex, there's another way." says Harper.

"Oh yeah, what the fuckin' ass is that, huh?" says Alex.

"To actually study." says Harper.

"Ewww! Sounds like a lot of work..." says Alex.

"Don't be so lazy." says Harper.

"Don't act like you're my mother." says Alex.

"I never act like I'm your mother." says Harper.

"Yes you do, Harper." says Alex.

"See you tomorrow, Alex. Bye!" says Harper as she walk away.

Alex grab her bag and then she head home. She hope that Harper keeps her secret so she can have hot steamy wild sex with Mr Eagle many more times.

**The End.**


End file.
